laptopgnufandomcom-20200215-history
HP
Halaman ini memuat daftar laptop HP yang kompatibel GNU/Linux menurut para pelapor yang tercantum namanya di bawah. Halaman ini dibuat pada 8 April 2017 oleh Ade Malsasa Akbar. 7.1 HP 14 r-017TX * Harga: Sekitar 4,9 Juta (2015) * Spesifikasi: 1.9 GHz Intel Core i3-4030U with Intel HD Graphics 4400, RAM 2 GB, VGA NVIDIA GeForce 820M (2 GB DDR3 dedicated, 500 GB 5400 rpm SATA, 802.11b/g/n (1x1) and Bluetooth 4.0 combo (Ralink RT3290). * Penggunaan: Archlinux, dan sudah dites beberapa distro Linux lainnya 100% Kompatibel. * Keterangan: 100% Kompatibel dengan GNU/Linux, hanya satu masalah yakni bluetooth menggunakan Ralink RT3290 tidak bisa diberbagai distro Linux. Untuk driver NVIDIA Optimus saya menggunakan Bumblebee dan Alhamdulillah lancar di Archlinux dan Ubuntu (yang sudah dites) * Pelapor: Ali <admin@situsali.com> 7.2 HP ProBook 440 G1 * Harga: 'Rp 9.000.000 (Tahun 2015 di 'http://laptops.specout.com) * Spesifikasi: '''Intel Core i5-4200M, RAM 4GB DDR3 1600 MHz, HDD 500GB, VGA Integrated Intel HD Graphics, DVD Super Multi, USB 2.0 + 3.0, Card reader, Web cam HD, HDMI, Wireless 802.11 b/g/n, touchpad multi-touch, DTS Sound+, stereo speakers * '''Penggunaan: Linux Mint 17.1 Rebecca 32bit, Ubuntu GNOME 14.04.04 LTS 64bit. (99% kompatibel) * Keterangan: '''Tanpa meng-install driver tambahan, VGA, sound, wireless, LAN card, card reader, touchpad, dan hot key keyboard sudah berjalan dengan normal. Fitur fingerprint belum berjalan dengan normal karena belum berhasil meng-install driver yang sesuai. * '''Pelapor: Randy AP <rrandy.kun@gmail.com> 7.3 HP 2560 P * Harga: Rp. 8.925.000 (Maret 2016 via Id Price) * Spesifikasi: ## Dual core Intel Core i5-2540M CPU (-HT-MCP-) cache: 3072 KB Clock Speeds: 1: 800.00 MHz 2: 800.00 MHz 3: 800.00 MHz 4: 2200.00 MHz. ## RAM 4GB, ## HDD 320GB, ## GPU Mesa DRI Intel® Sandybridge Mobile * Penggunaan: Linux Mint 17 Qiana 64 Bit Januari 2016 s.d. sekarang * Keterangan: sound card OK (tanpa instal driver), touchpad OK (tanpa instal driver), bus usb OK (tanpa instal driver). * Pelapor: Wahyu Setiyono <teknikmint@gmail.com> 7.4 HP 430 * Harga: Rp.4.134.000 (Maret 2016 via ID Price) * Spesifikasi: ## Intel Core i3-2310M / 2.1 GHz ## RAM 2GB, HDD 500GB, ## GPU Intel HD Graphic 300 Dynamic * Penggunaan: ## Linux Mint 16 Mate 64 Bit (Maret 2013 – Agustus 2015) * Keterangan : Sound card OK (tanpa instal driver), touchpad OK (tanpa instal driver), bus usb OK (tanpa instal driver), optical drive OK (tanpa instal driver). # Manjaro Netbook Edition (Agustus 2015 – Nopember 2015). * Keterangan : Sound card OK (tanpa instal driver), touchpad OK (tanpa instal driver), bus usb OK (tanpa instal driver), optical drive OK (tanpa instal driver). # Linux Mint 17 Xfce 64 bit (Nopember 2015 – Januari 2016) * Keterangan ''': Sound card OK (tanpa instal driver), touchpad OK (tanpa instal driver), bus usb OK (tanpa instal driver), optical drive OK (tanpa instal driver). # GrombyangOS Xfce 64 bit ( Januari 2016 – sekarang) * '''Keterangan : Sound card OK (tanpa instal driver), touchpad OK (tanpa instal driver), bus usb OK (tanpa instal driver), optical drive OK (tanpa instal driver). * Pelapor: Wahyu Setiyono <teknikmint@gmail.com> 7.5 HP Mini 210 * Harga: Rp3.450.000 (Juli 2010) * Spesifikasi: Display 10.1', Processor Intel Atom, RAM 1 GB, HDD 320 GB, Bluetooth broadcom, VGA Webcam, USB 2.0, MicroSD slot, RJ45. * Penggunaan: ubuntu 12.04 (januari 14-april 14), xubuntu 14.04 (april 14) * Keterangan: Saat menggunakan Ubuntu 12.04 driver WLAN tidak terdeteksi, namun seluruh perangkat compatible. Setelah menggunakan xubuntu 14.04, seluruh perangkat compatible. * Pelapor: Fikri Imam <fikrimam_95@yahoo.com> 7.6 HP Mini 110-3014tu * Harga: - * Spesifikasi: Intel® Atom® N475 @1.83 GHz Processor Ram SODIMM DDR2 1GB (Upgrade jadi 2GB) Integrated Intel® HD Graphics HDD 160GB (rusak, diganti Western Digital120GB) Card Reader (SD/MMC) Web Cam Wireless Qualcomm Atheros AR9285 Wireless Network Adapter 3x USB 2.0 1x RJ45 1x VGA Port (D-SUB) Headphone Jack (Mic dan Speaker menjadi 1, seperti jack handphone) Layar 10.1 Inch WSVGA 1024x600 * Penggunaan: ** Ubuntu (Unity) 12.04 : Normal, kecuali Brightness yang terlalu terang dan tidak bisa dikonfigurasi kecuali dengan trik khusus. ** ArchLinux : Semua Berjalan normal * Keterangan: Semua hardware kompatibel kecuali saat menggunakan Ubuntu yang Brightnessnya tidak bisa diatur * Pelapor: Rofiquzzaki <babisayabundar@gmail.com> 7.7 HP Compaq Presario CQ40 * Harga: 1.500.000 (second 2015) * Spesifikasi: Pentium ® dual core CPU T4200 @2.00 GHz graphics :Mobile Intel® GM45 Express Chipset x86/MMX/SSE2 * Penggunaan: Ubuntu 14.04 (dual boot ), compatible kali linux (sebelum diganti Ubuntu * Keterangan: setelah instal ubuntu menggunakan flash disk driver wifi not install, jadi harus install driver wifi menggunakan terminal. Insert your Ubuntu installation disk or a flash drive and copy these files from the installation disk to your Home directory: pool/main/d/dkms/dkms_XXXXX.deb pool/restricted/b/bcmwl/bcmwl-kernel-source_XXXXX.deb Then run the following in terminal: sudo dpkg -i *.deb (cara ini saya dapatkan dari temen g+ “benyamin Frankin” ) untuk install kali linux lancar, ﻿ * Pelapor: Imanudin <idom392@gmail.com> 7.8 HP Pavillion DM3-1010 * Harga: 5.500.000 (2012) * Spesifikasi: AMD Athlon Neo X2 L335. ATI Radeon HD 3200. 4GB RAM. 500GB HDD. * Penggunaan: Slackaware 14.1 * Keterangan: Penggerak kartu grafis tidak berjalan baik, bertahan di driver mesa. Kondisi mesin selalu panas. Selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja.﻿ * Pelapor: Anonim 7.9 HP Pavilion g4 * Harga: Rp7.637.000 * Spesifikasi: Intel core i3 2,4 GHz, RAM 2 GB, HDD 500 GB, VGA Intel Onboard, DVD Combo Drive, USB 3.0 + USB 2.0 * Penggunaan: SolusOS (kompatibel 100%) * Keterangan: sound card OK (tanpa instal driver), video card OK (tanpa instal driver), touchpad OK (tanpa instal driver), optical drive OK (tanpa instal driver), Wi-Fi perlu dilakukan pemasangan driver propietary broadcom. * Pelapor: Dhani L. Ramadhani <hello@dhnlr.com> 7.10 HP 14-am015TX * 'Harga : '''Rp. 5.900.000 s/d 6.700.000 * '''Spesifikasi : ' * '''Penggunaan : '''Ubuntu 16 64bit, Linux Mint 18 All worked 100% * '''Kekurangan : '''Signal wifi lemah dan harus di install driver (Realtek RTL8723BE) secara terpisah, dan selama ini masih menggunakan teknik dibawah ini https://connectwww.com/how-to-solve-realtek-rtl8723be-weak-wifi-signal-problem-in-ubuntu/4625/ * '''Keterangan : '''Selama penggunaan lancar tidak ada masalah, baterai sangat hemat penggunaan non gaming antara 3 - 4 jam * '''Pelapor : '''Pudyasto Adi Wibowo (mr.pudyasto@gmail.com)